Ariel's Quest
The first event to run using the Full edition of the "Episode" System. This event system plays like an RPG, the player gets an amount of energy to spend making movements towards their goal. Along the way they can encounter NPC's which will speak, give information, story, gold, luna, or items. Other encounters include clues, information finds, a "No encounter" and battles. Event Items * CatBat Family * CatBat Family Contacts * CatBat Family Garter * CatBat Family Headband * CatBat Family Legwarmers * CatBat Family Stockings * CatBat Family Suit * CatBat Family Tail * Voodoo Family Cane * Voodoo Family Facepaint * Voodoo Family Top Hat * Voodoo Family Pants * Voodoo Family Undershirt * Voodoo Family Shoes * Voodoo Family Vest * Voodoo Family Skirt * Voodoo Family Corset * Monkeystein * Frankenferret * Frankenweenie Quests Ariel Joins: * Task: Get Ariel to join your party. * Reward: Monkeystein Bunii Shop * Tasks: Get Mira to request your help, Ask Raine to watch the Shop, Ask Bunii to watch the Shop, Return to Mira. * Reward: Plum Voodoo Family Skirt Coupon: * Task: Request a Coupon from Mira * Reward: Voodoo Family Corset Need any help? * Task: Ask Raine if she needs help finding Ariel * Reward:Voodoo Family Skirt Ariel's Intro Script The first release was a single stand alone level which was used as a test run. It was however a part of the Ariel's Quest event. This test level involved searching the area for NPC's, gathering information and Trick or Treating from encountered NPC's. The only clue given at the start was "Always Run from Solvok". While many NPC's warned of Solvok, he didn't actually attack in this area. Encounters Phoebe: * Always: Hey! It's nice to see you! Oh are you here for a gift? You're my favorite! * Rare: If you see Solvok.... Run. * Drops: 10G (100%) - CatBat Family Garter (80%) Raine: * Always: Hello. Hope you're having a good time! * Rare: Bet you'll enjoy this. (10 Luna Drop) * Drops: 1L (100%) 10L (10%) Bill: * Text Lost =( * Drops: 50G (20%) Catbat Family (40%) Solvok: * Always: What do you want? Get away from me * Drops: None Ariel * Always: O-oh, hello there. I'm sorry I have to go. * Rare: Help me... Please. * Drops: None Bunii: * Always: Hey! Y'all seen Mira around? I don't know how I lose a blind girl... * Rare: It's really important I find her. * Drops: 50G (80%) 20G (20%) Catbat Family Contacts (25%) Burun: * Always: This is so fun! There's nothing like this back home. * Drops: 100G (80%) Catbat Family Legwarmers (80%) Clark: * Always: Shall we solve a mystery? I'll give you a call. * Drops: 50G (70%) 50G (50%) Catbat Family Headband (50%) Clay: * Always: Have you seen Hana? I think shes mad at me again... * Drops: 10G (80%) 15G (80%) Catbat Family Stockings (50%) Mira: * Always: I think I saw Burun here~ Shh, don't tell Bunii ;) * Drops: 100G (70%) Jumi: * Always: Well, I don't have any candy... * Rare: Hopefully this will do. (Jule Drop) Happy hunting! * Drops: Dim Jule Stone (50%) 70G (50%) Vicky: * Always: Its so dirty out here. Why didn't they do this inside like every other year? * Drops: 20G (90%) 10G (50%) 10G (70%) Roc: * Always: Remember, this event was sponsored by BOX. Enjoy yourself! * Drops: Catbat Family Suit (30%) Zack: * Always: Blah blah Stal-Mart blah blah. -Sighs- Shop Smart, shop Stall-Mart. * Drops: Catbat Family Tail (30%) Ariel's Quest Script After the system had been thoroughly Tested the full event was released. It had 5 Stages in which you retraced Ariel's steps which led up to her attack in hopes of finding out who did it. Completing the final area restarted the player back in the first area. The stages could be replayed many times in order to retrieve all possible prizes. Area 1 - Winding Down Intro: * It looks like you must have fallen asleep at the festival. Maybe you should lay off the candy. You notice the atmosphere in the area has changed. Something seems to be going on, while most are going home some are sticking around. The people who aren't leaving look frantic, and some shady. Raine: * Always: Hey, have you seen Ariel? She's very upset with me right now. I'm worried she's going to get hurt. * Rare: I tried to keep an eye on her at the party, but she's managed to lose me. * On Quest: (Bunii Shop) She'd probably rather you ask Bunii... * Drops: 10G (100%) 5G (50%) 1L (1%) Raine: 2nd Encounter * Always: I still haven't found Ariel... Please let me know if you see her. * On Quest: Need Any Help? (Gives: Voodoo Family Skirt) * Options: Sorry to hear it. (Reply: Yeah, I'm worried.) Have you seen Solvok? (Reply: W-why would you ask such a thing?!?) * Drops: 5G (100%) 2L (1%) Solvok: * Always: What do you want? Get away from me * Drops: None Mira: * Always: Oh! I- You haven't told Bunii where I am have you? Please don't tell anyone I'm out here! * Rare: Especially Solvok... (If you've first encountered Solvok) * Drops: None Bunii: * Always: -Huff huff- This is no fair, she's cheating with those wings! Grab her next time would ya? * Drops: None Ariel: * Always: I- I'm sorry, please, help me. (Player must Reply 'Yes') Oh thank you, lets go! {Ariel Joins Team} * Drops: Voodoo Family Face Paint (80%) Peridot Voodoo Family Facepaint (20%) Solvok: 2nd Encounter * Always: What do you want? ... * Options: Have you seen Ariel?, Have you seen Raine?, Will you Marry me? (Reply to any question: Get away from me.) * Drops: 5G (100%) 5G (100%) Solvok: 3rd Encounter * Always: You are going to die. * Solvok will then attack the player, if they do not run he will kill them in 1 shot. Mira: 2nd Encounter: * Always: * Options: What are you doing out here? (Reply: Well...I- I was following Ariel...) Whose going to take care of your shop? (Start Quest: Bunii Shop) Can I have a Coupon? (Reply: Well, I don't have any but here I can give you this! {Gives Voodoo Family Corset}) * Drops: 5G (100%) Area 2 - Search Begins Player now has Ariel in Party. She will occasionally talk to you. Ariel: * Chat 1: There's someone in the city who is very dangerous. At the Halloween ball some years ago I was attacked, I fell into some kind of coma. I woke up, I'd done horrible things. I hurt people! If that spreads everyone will die, please help me put a stop to this! * Chat 2: When I was attacked, Solvok was there. He pushed me and the next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain and soon I was unconscious. That's the last I remember before waking up over a year later! * Chat 3: I've over heard Mira say the Vaeins city is out here. With how many have been showing up, it must be nearby. * Final Chat: Comeon! We've got to go deeper into the forest. We can't slow down now, night is coming. The Vaein Lilies bloom at night, it must be the clue that will lead us to them. * Drops: 5G (100%) Voodoo Family Pants (80%) Peridot Voodoo Family Pants (20%) Raine: * Always: Ariel, what are you doing out here? Just come home, this isn't worth it. (Ariel: No! They're hurting people Raine! This cannot be allowed to continue!) Ariel! WAIT! (-You Flee with Ariel.-) * Drops: 1L (80%) 5L (5%) Mira: * Always: Ariel stop! If the Grue doesn't get you, Silas will! * Rare: ??? - Why hello there Mira. (End of encounter) * On quest: {If you talked to Bunii first} I asked Bunii about your shop (Completes Bunii Shop) * Drops: 5G (100%) 5G (50%) 5G (25%) Bunii: * Always: -Huff huff- This is no fair, she's cheating with those wings! Grab her next time would ya? * Options: Cheating with wings? (Reply: Blind or not, as it gets dark she can see better then I can. Her wings also let her sense vibration, if she doesn't want me to catch her; I won't be able to.) Why doesn't she ask Burun to take care of the Cafe? (Reply: Didn't you know? She's my sister-in-law, I pledged her into the city; she lives with me.) * On Quest: {If you've spoken to Raine} She wanted me to ask you to open up the cafe. (Bunii Shop) * Drops: 5G (100%) Ferrel: * BATTLE ENCOUNTER * Always: Ariel: Oh a ferrel! Gee, I wonder why it was so mad. * Drops: Plum Voodoo Family Corset (50%) Nightmare: * BATTLE ENCOUNTER * Always: ... (Ariel: It doesn't look happy...) * Drops: 10G (100%) Peridot Voodoo Family Vest (10%) Area 3 - Looking Deeper Ariel: * Chat 1: Ok so, Vaein Lilies open at night and then turn to face the moon. When this happens they're said to glow. They die if anyone but a Vaein touches them; and the Vaein have something they need to grow. So they'll have to be wherever the Vaein are...right? * Chat 2: Hey, I should probably be honest with you. This might be really dangerous, If you see Solvok, just run. * Chat 3: Hey... Do you think I'm doing the wrong thing? * Chat Final: Look! Lilies! (*Grrrrrrrrrrrrr*) Uhh... (-The sound of crunching and chewing can be heard.-) You know... Why don't we just mark this spot on the map? I- I think we should go, its getting pretty late... Besides we should go to the Ball where it happened right? To NSIHL then! Lets go! Uh- Quickly. * Drops: Voodoo Family Cane (50%) Plum Voodoo Family Cane (20%) Voodoo Family Undershirt (80%) Plum Voodoo Family Undershirt (20%) 5G (100%) Caeca: * BATTLE ENCOUNTER * Always: Watch out! It's Caeca! Solvok must be nearby... * Drops: 20G (100%) Voodoo Family Facepaint (80%) Peridot Voodoo Family Facepaint (10%) Solvok: * BATTLE ENCOUNTER ''' * If you do not run he will 1-shot you. * Always: Now I've got you! You will give her back or you will regret it. * Drops: 15G (100%) Nitemare: * '''BATTLE ENCOUNTER * Always: Look out! * Drops: Plum Voodoo Family Cane (20%) Kibbit: * Always: Teehee~ Look a kibbit! Aren't they so cute? * Rare: Oh no...something scared it away... * Drops: 5G (100%) FrankenFerret (10%) Area 4 - Retrace her Steps Ariel: * Chat 1: -Sighs- Ok...lets do this. Its a bit dark, but we'll have to find the room where I was attacked. I was being shoved and bleeding pretty badly, so I'm not exactly sure where that is. But I'm certain once we find it I'll know! * Final Chat: Here! This is it, I'm sure. Deep breath now... * Drops: Voodoo Family Shoes (80%) Peridot Voodoo Family Shoes (20%) PURR: * BATTLE ENCOUNTER * Always: Ariel: Hey! Isn't that - This can't be good... * Drops: 5G (100%) Voodoo Family Top Hat (80%) Peridot Voodoo Family Top Hat (10%) Solvok: * BATTLE ENCOUNTER * Always: You should have run when you had the chance. * Drops: Monkeystein (10%) Solvok: 2nd Encounter * Always: Ariel: Quick, HIDE! (-Solvok walks by-) Ariel: That was close... * Drops: FrankenWeenie (50%) Caeca: * BATTLE ENCOUNTER * Always: Ariel: Do you hear that? ...Like...Flapping! * Drops: FrankenFerret (10%) PURR: 2nd Encounter * BATTLE ENCOUNTER * Always: Ariel: What was that noise?? * Drops: Peridot Voodoo Family Top Hat (10%) Whose there? * An encounter with Multiple outcomes * Always: Ariel: What was that noise?? * Options: Hide (You wait until its gone) Stand and Fight (50% chance for Battle) * Drops: FrankenFerret (10%) {If battle activated} Area 5 - The Backroom Ariel: * Chat 1: (-Ariel Nervously pushes open the door, but only a dark room lay before you.-) Well, the light switch is dead... It looks like the Chem room, be careful not to bump anything. Never know what it is. Try to find a candle or something. There's bound to be something in here. * Chat 2: -Sigh- Maybe we should just go home. * Chat 3: Maybe I really am wrong about this. Raine did keep saying Solvok helped her save me... * Chat 4: But if nothing's wrong here~ I wonder why Mira was so upset. * Drops: 5G (100%) Snow CatBat Family (30%) Plum Voodoo Family Corset (15%) Unknown: * BATTLE ENCOUNTER * Always: Ariel: EEK! Something touched me! Oh my gosh...What IS that thing?? * Rare: Oh please don't let there be more of them. * Drops: Silver CatBat Family Contacts (50%) Lasof: * Always: Ariel? (Ariel: Oh no, we've been spotted. RUN!) * Drops: 5G (100%) Snow CatBat Family Garter (10%) Cage: * An encounter with Multiple outcomes * Always: Ariel: Oh a cage! We should try to help whoever has been locked up here. * Drops: FrankenFerret (10%) MonkeyStein (10%) Frankenweenie (10%) - The cage could only contain 1. Lasof: Final Encounter * Script: Lasof: What are you doing here? Ariel: I- We- Uh- Lasof: Are you TRYING to get killed? Ariel: What are you talking about? We're here to stop this! Lasof: It was never about you! You can't stop it. Ariel: What do you know about whats going on?? Lasof: SHH ... Get out, NOW! (-Lasof fled-) Ariel: Hey~! Wait! I hav- (-You feel a sharp pain in the back of your head.-) (-Suddenly everything blacks out.-) * Drops: Voodoo Family Vest (80%) Peridot Voodoo Family Vest (20%) The player would now start over at Stage 1. Category:Events